Descend to Me
by Anriya
Summary: Contact between the people of the Earth and Moon is forbidden, so why were they betrothed? Endymion and Serenity are forced to marry as the planets spiral into inevitable war. Can they overcome their conflicts to save the planets or is all condemned?
1. A Day on Earth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Author's Note:** Reviews are loved as well as _constructive_ criticism. I hope to hear your comments and thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter One: A Day on Earth

The sweetest fragrance lingered in the air. Flowers were in full bloom, their vivid colors decadently spreading in a vast array for the eyes to drink in. A breeze wafted in ruffling the sea of luscious grass and stirred a rustle of the thick foliage the bountiful trees had to give. There was nothing like the plants of Earth. Nothing could match or compare to their grand splendor. They were so _real_, but then of course they were real, it was Earth after all and that name alone was definition enough for the term. Earth, the shining planet chosen and loved by many, and the desired land envied by those who were not fortunate enough to bask and revel in its glory.

Serenity was one such person who was forced to admire from a far and steal secret moments on the planet she often dreamed of. No one could know she was there, although it would not be the first time Serenity was caught, the situation grew more precarious since the last time she was found breaking the rules. As a being of the Moon, it was absolutely forbidden to have contact with Earth. Strains were configuring with some of the planets which made the interaction between the Moon and Earth even more unthinkable. The Moon was obligated to protect the Earth from other forces bent on its harm or manipulation. Not only did that cause reason to sever ties of communication, but the people of the Moon had longer lives of those on Earth which caused alienation and discrepancies between them and other planets who both feared and craved for such longevity.

Understanding the strained situation was not the enigma Serenity withheld. It made sense to her that people would be wary of those who possessed the power to obtain long life when they did not. Further recognition was rooted in her when it came to the need to watch over the Earth. It was simplistic to see how someone would want to be part of the planet with how rich and vital it was, making it a supreme target. What Serenity could not grasp was why the habitants of the planet were focused more on their jealousy and fear of the Moon people's longevity opposed to the thriving life the Earth had to offer all around. Surrounded by the extensive plant life, Serenity would have relinquished her long years ahead of her for a normal human lifespan if it meant she could live her days among the greenery of the planet.

It was not to say that Serenity harbored ill feelings of her own home. The Moon was where she was born, and where her family and friends were. It was overall peaceful, and the brilliant Earth was there to gaze upon. However, gazing was simply not enough for Serenity, nor was the artificial life, as lovely as it appeared. Real plants did not exist on the Moon. There were no actual flowers, or trees, or even grass. The wind which blew there did not even technically subsist. None were genuine. A dome surrounded where she lived and produced artificial existence and climate. It all _appeared_ real, and most never really distinguished much difference, but Serenity longed for the indisputable thing, and after finding it on Earth she simply could not get enough. The Moon's artificial life could no longer satisfy her thirst, which was why she frequently descended to Earth to enjoy what true life had to offer.

A delicate hand cupped under the petals of a white flower dancing and swaying back and forth in the breeze. Dipping in closer, Serenity breathed in the unique scent which marveled her. How could anyone ignore the difference of Moon flowers in comparison to Earth? If only her home could have what Earth did instead of synthetics, perhaps then she would not break the rule of absolutely no contact.

In some form, Serenity liked to believe she was not breaking the rules, only bending them. Though she often descended to Earth, she was generally in secluded areas where she could best enjoy nature. What was the harm when she had yet to meet anyone? Was it so wrong to crave for a taste of authentic nature which so many were advantageous enough to experience each day?

Sighing, her body fell back, arms spread wide open. A billowing mass of white fabric which served as her gown rippled around her dainty frame, flowing freely on the ground when she landed on the lush grass which cradled her body and softened the impact. Silver strands of hair streamed down from two notable buns on top of her head to the land like a lustrous river. Orbs bluer then the sky above peered up to spy only a few wispy clouds obscuring the unending atmospheric tapestry, the sun beaming brilliantly overhead. The warmth of it reached Serenity's alabaster skin making her languidly stretch her limbs, but forced her to rest one arm over her forehead to shade her eyes.

Allowing her eyes to drift shut, her arm shifted off her forehead to the ground. Prominent on Serenity's brow was a crescent moon which clearly betrayed her identity. It was the mark of the Moon Kingdom and its royal family, her birthright. An inhabitant of the Moon on Earth was adverse enough; her station only made it that much worse. Being Serenity of the Moon on this planet could cause ample dissension on its own, but to stir matters more, she was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity's only heir, and future Queen of the Moon. Despite all of that, there she lay, breaking the cardinal rule etched into her since birth.

Rolling over onto her stomach, Serenity's fingers toyed with the blades of grass before her, twirling them as if they were strands of hair to be played with. She found that it was not just some large green plant. There was actual detail to it, and texture she would not originally expect. The occasional squeaks of the blades thrummed in her ears. The fresh smell it distinguished wafted to her nose in an overpowering scent. Tiny ridges rubbed against her skin. Serenity even took notice to the way they sometimes stuck to her fingers when twirling them. It amazed her that something so small could have so much depth.

A day would surely arrive when visiting Earth would be unfeasible even for her. Someday she would take her rightful role as Queen of the Moon Kingdom like her mother before her, but how she would dearly miss the planet she would be obliged to oversee but never again delight in. These precious fleeting moments would have to suffice into an array of memories she could embrace and recall whenever the dull ache of the planet's nearness and vast distance washed over her as a reminder of her fate to look after but never partake. Though Serenity was not destined to be one with Earth, she vowed that when it was her turn, she would guard it from afar with all her might. Until then, what damage could her presence in such seclusion possibly rupture?

Caressing Serenity's skin was the gush of another lulling breeze. A smile traced her lips, the silver strands of her hair performing their own dance with the guidance of the wind. Bit by bit her smile dimmed until it faded away altogether. The faint rustling sounding in the distance was unmistakable. Someone was coming. Her body stilled to that of a statue, but her thumping heart pounding wildly betrayed her likeness.

There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. If she dared get up and make a dash for it, she would surely be caught by someone who otherwise may not have found her in the first place. Perhaps whoever it was would not go as far as to Serenity's location, or at least that was what she hoped. Banking on that notion, her body sank low to the ground praying the tall grass further off would shield her if only somewhat. Her gown was tightly wound and tangled around her body. A rock was digging sharply into her thigh, and one of her elbows embedded itself so harshly into the ground that she could feel the dirt caked on her skin.

Thoughts spun feverishly in her head. What should she do? What were her options?

The _thump_, _thump_, _thump_ of her heart strummed on. Serenity's eyes, large as saucers, were fixated intently on the hill, waiting for a silhouette to emerge.

As terrified as she was, something in her was confounded with an uncontrollable excitement. A human! An actual human was there! As peculiar is it may have sounded, Serenity had yet to meet a human, or at least a human in the Earthling representation, and where Earth's nature engulfed her, an inhabitant of the planet struck a fascination in her she was unsure if she should fear or further indulge. Her instincts told her to flee, and that she should never have gone to Earth in the first place for it could only end in disaster. Yet, it was the contingent fluttering in the pit of Serenity's stomach which urged her to satiate her new burning curiosity, and answer her new commodious collection of questions.

The rustling grew more vociferous which left Serenity rendered immobile. The outline of a person was visible but with a lack of manifested details. The sun was too bright for Serenity to properly distinguish anything pronounced. Her head dropped back down, the blades of grass tickling her neck and chin. Soon the rustling grew faint and then ceased altogether, leaving a wave of relief and disappointment wash over her. It was the closest she ever came to a human thus far which proved to be both alarming and exhilarating in ways even Serenity could not hope to explain.

She exhaled, releasing the breath she neglected to realize she was holding until the lack of oxygen's effects started to become unavoidable. Using her now dirty forearms, Serenity pushed up only to freeze. A pair of legs obscured her view of anything else and ripped her mind of any comprehensible thoughts. A sudden icy jolt racked through her body. Head tilting back, her sight was once more ensnared by the bright sun. As Serenity squinted, details of the figure became more visible. Bare legs, white gloves on arms resting patronizingly on hips, a short skirt, long blond hair reaching the end of it, and the outline of a bow on top of the person's head…

"M-mina!"

Serenity pushed herself up onto her knees. The sun was no longer obstructing her line of vision. Mina's face was sternly set on hers, light eyebrows shifted together and the corners of her mouth curved down. All Serenity could do was sit there blinking dumbly up at her, jaw slack and wide open.

"You should not refer to my name here. It is not like at home where our identities are in less jeopardy."

"What in the name of the Moon are you doing here?" She asked entirely letting Mina's words go through one ear and out the other. Then Serenity felt foolish for even wondering at all. Mina was Sailor Venus, the leader of the guardians who protected her. She must have come to Earth to fetch her when she realized she was missing. It would not be the first time she tracked down the princess on the forbidden planet, but Mina always hoped it would be the last. It was not safe on Earth for the princess. Not only was it taboo, but there were some people explicitly hostile to the Moon, which left Princess Serenity as a flashing target. Anything could happen to her on the vast strange planet, especially without her or any of the other scouts to protect her.

"I could be asking you the same question. Princess, you snuck away to Earth again when you know it is forbidden. When you disappear like this the other scouts and I are unable to fulfill our positions to protect you." Mina disliked patronizing the princess whom she loved and befriended, but she did not want any dangers to prevail, and could think of no other way to convey the message. Her hand reached out to aid Serenity to her feet.

"But nothing happened to me," Serenity protested, taking Mina's hand. Her dress which was still tightly wound around her legs interfered making her trip and lose her balance, falling flat on her behind with a loud squeaking "oof" on impact.

One of Mina's brows rose as if to say otherwise, seeing the clumsy princess on the ground, gown and body covered in dirt, but held it back, going over to help the fallen girl up whose pale complexion was steadily growing red. "Fortunately, but something could have, and if it did the scouts and I would be unable to reach you in time. You have no protection here. No guards, no weapons, not even a disguise as simple as a cloak to conceal your identity. Should anything happen to you Princess, we would be devastated, as well as the people of the Moon and your mother. Earth is too dangerous for you to visit."

"Dangerous! I have not encountered any dangers yet. It is so peaceful here and Earth is so beautiful. Look at all the plants, and the flowers here have the sweetest scents. What is dangerous about that?"

How was she supposed to make Serenity understand? She was so innocent and naive. In her head Earth was safe, and the people would not be prevailed upon to harm her. True, Serenity was taught that there were still some strains which existed between the Earth people and the Moon people, despite the overall distribution of peace. Many still existed who would not hesitate maltreating the Moon Princess if given the opportunity. The complication what that in spite of all Serenity was instructed, Mina believed that Serenity did not fully comprehend that anyone would be that cruel, especially from the planet she pined for. She could not harbor such ill thoughts and beliefs of the Earthlings, and Mina found that was just as hazardous as the humans themselves.

"That is not the danger which I am referring to, and we have plants and flowers of our own on the Moon, there is no need to come here for that."

"But it is not the same. These are real."

"Then Princess, are these plants worth your life and the future of the Moon?"

Mina's words caught Serenity off guard. She was often scolded for her recklessness to descend to Earth, but no one ever worded it to her in that form before, not even Raye who chided most. _Do my visits to Earth truly place the Moon in that much jeopardy? I never thought that by me coming here I would be the cause of so much strife. I only wanted to see true nature, not implicate the entire Moon and the people. _

Dirt and grass stained her once white gown, but Serenity paid no mind. Her hands had a ball of the fabric fisted tightly, her fingers fiddling and fidgeting with the material, twisting and wringing occasionally as the battle in her head raged on. Mina took notice of Serenity's mortification and inner turmoil when the material of her gown underwent further torture. Any sternness Mina may have held was gone within moments. She loathed being so doom and gloom, especially to the princess, but what other choice was there? Serenity obviously appeared to be affected by her insinuation, and no doubt the other scouts would have words with her, not to mention Queen Serenity should she find out, so Mina saw no need to keep the dank mood hanging so heavily in the air.

A bright smile filtered onto her face, her hand reaching out to touch the princess's shoulder. "Perhaps we should return to the palace. Jupiter mentioned earlier she was hoping to ice skate today. You do not want her to get to it first and steal all the fun, do you? If we are careful we may locate Jupiter first before Mercury, and then we could take a day off from your studies and enjoy it. How does that sound?"

Serenity's anguished fidgeting came to a halt. Her head lifted and her large blue orbs solemnly met Mina's, a dim remainder of dolor still fastened in their depths. For a brief moment Mina feared her suggestion did not help any, but then the princess's brilliant smile recovered to its luster with the addition of a giggle piping from her lips which banished the hallowed darkness with her unanticipated liveliness.

"Could we really? That would be wonderful!" Her hands clapped together jubilantly like a young child in delight. "Fantastic! No studies today!"

Chortling in turn at Serenity's sudden outburst, Mina was grateful the sullen mood was over. She had to admit that a leisurely break did strike appealing. Amy would understand. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Beaming still, Serenity eagerly nodded. "Right."

* * *

The two teleported from Earth and returned to the Moon Palace. Serenity's eyes flickered to the marvel that was her shining home. The Moon Kingdom was a truly magnificent and stunning place. It had its own unique scintillation and attraction to it that Serenity would be the first to admit to, but… Her head turned to survey the variety flowers lining the walkway and encompassing the pillars and fountains. As splendid as the Moon was, and as peaceful and prosperous it may have remained, Earth's authenticity and innate bewitchment still beckoned her in the distance.

Mina's words broke her from her trance. "We should first see to it that you change gowns. Word will spread rapid enough and reach the queen's ears swiftly if you continue moving about the palace in your dirty garments."

"That is unnecessary, Mina. I have already seen for myself," a second voice not belonging to Serenity announced, or at least not belonging to Princess Serenity that is.

Both Mina and Serenity froze, their eyes cast up to see a figure of a woman at the top of the stairs who was blocking the entrance to the palace. Silver hair a shade darker then Serenity's cascaded down in the same fashion from two buns resting on top her head. A simple white gown hugged her body, the material pooling around her feet. Eyes of a crystal blue peered down at the two young girls. Though her rudimentary appearance made her look young, it was those same eyes which revealed wisdom only gained by many years being stored behind them. The ultimate and most pronounced characteristic was the crescent moon on her brow signifying her identity as none other than Queen Serenity herself.

"Your Majesty," Mina hastily answered sinking to her knee, head bowing in respect.

"Mina, would you please find the other scouts and inform them that Serenity is here and initially unscathed? After being unable to locate her and realizing she was not with me, and that you were also missing, they surmised you must have traveled to Earth and they were soon bound to depart to track you down should you not return shortly."

"Yes, of course, Your Highness," Mina added and stood. Her eyes met Serenity's for a fleeting glance and then departed to inform the scouts the princess was safe as requested.

The queen descended the steps slowly and gracefully, pausing in front of her daughter who dipped into a curtsy.

"Mother."

Queen Serenity's hand reached out and lifted her daughter's chin to look her in the eye, finally prompting the girl to stand. She surveyed the unkempt appearance of her child and sighed. Although she was disheveled there were no visible injuries for the queen to trace. "So you ventured to Earth again."

Serenity's eyes adverted from her mother's to peer at the ground, over her shoulder, and anywhere else to avoid the look of disappointment she was sure she would find mirrored in her mother's gaze. "Yes." Suddenly her eyes fiercely shot back to stare into her mother's with a new vigor. "But I cannot help it. Why can we not have flowers, and grass, and wind, and all the other opportunities of life that Earth does? Why were we given this long life if we are not allowed to enjoy all aspects of it like the humans do? I just do not understand."

"Always such an inquisitive child," Queen Serenity mused. "But, you know that communication with Earth is forbidden, and running off like that is irrefutably perilous. It has eventuated far too many times now. You are heir to this kingdom and one day you will be queen in my stead. You must set a good example for the people and abide by the rules just as everyone else." Her hand left her daughter's chin, the back of her fingers moving to stroke Serenity's cheek. "What is most essential of all, I do not want anything to happen to you. I could not bear it if you were harmed, Serenity. Please promise me you will not do something so dangerous again."

The crystal-like orbs of her mother focused on her intently. Serenity despised encouraging her mother's worries and being the motivation for them by her actions just as she disfavored deceiving her. A protracted pause ceded either from motion, the significance of the matter hovering over their consciousness. "I…promise," Serenity hesitated, the words like lead on her tongue.

The queen's arms enveloped her, drawing her into her warm embrace. "Good. Now how about you go and get yourself cleaned up? The girls are waiting for you, I'm sure." Queen Serenity kissed her daughter's forehead after pulling back. Serenity smiled sweetly and nodded in return, venturing into the palace to change.

Down the hallways Serenity ambled. The palace practically sparkled. It held a brilliance she was sure no castle on Earth would ever be able to obtain. The walls and floors gleamed with an immaculate precision worthy to be noted. The furnishings and wall hangings were tastefully positioned, not crowding areas but providing an elegant and comfortable space which was agreeable to look at and simplistic enough to maneuver around. Nipping drafts did not sneak up on her as such large places often would; instead there was a surprisingly pleasant and balanced temperature within. Such aspects she doubted would so grandly exist on Earth. Yet, why did none of these resplendencies ever fill her mind the way that planet's did? The feel of fresh grass tickling her skin still loitered. Lush petals caressing her flesh were still raw. Wind whipping through her hair indulged her imagination. Serenity sighed. How was she to ignore such an abundant phenomenal collection in her memories when the images were so domineering?

Quick work was done in washing up and changing into another white gown in similar fashion to the one she wore and dirtied earlier. Serenity was partially anxious to find the other scouts. The longer the time passed, the more uneasy she became. One room to another she searched for the four girls, her dread grew increasingly that they wound up going to Earth after all and just so happened to miss one another by mere minutes. Rounding down another hallway, Serenity came to a standstill when she realized one room in particular she never bothered to check yet. _I feel so foolish. How could I have overlooked it? Then again, how could I not?_

As she suspected, Serenity discovered the scouts in the library. It was not a room she often proceeded to on her own will. Mercury ordinarily occupied it, and to come across her within more often than naught meant time to study more outside of the designated times. Such circumstances never appealed that exceedingly to Serenity unless it was involving a certain blue planet or other areas of her interest, which was not as frequent as learning material she was not as in tune to.

The room itself was immense. Shelves upon shelves lined the walls, books scouring every inch of them. A few tables and comfortable chairs were neatly littered about, inviting anyone to make use of them and delve into the pages upon pages of material the room made available.

Venus had been avidly discussing something to the other three girls upon her arrival, no doubt she was still informing them of what transpired earlier. It was of no surprise to Serenity that although Venus was the one facing her as she stood in the doorway, it was actually Sailor Mars who noted her presence in the room first. A blur of black and red hit Serenity's vision momentarily only to clear to the sight of Mars now facing her. The mass of her long raven hair almost instantly settled to neatly tumble down her back once more in an ebony silken sheen. The striking features of her face were only slightly marred by the stern look of what Serenity could not distinguish from worry or anger, perhaps it was both. Her darker then orchid eyes first narrowed at the incursion but instantly grew wide on recognition that the intruder was the very person they were just discussing.

"Princess!" Venus exclaimed, spurring reactions from the other two scouts to also acknowledge her presence.

Another whirl pelted Serenity only one of green and another of blue this time. Sailor Jupiter stood open mouthed on initial sight of the Moon Princess. With Mars reacting so hastily, Jupiter's primary instincts took over assuming the princess was an enemy. Her frame which usually towered over the others was crouched moderately, hands balled into a fists, forming a stance which screamed ready to attack if necessary. When the electric green eyes set on Serenity, her stance relaxed gradually, fingers loosening from their fists.

The shortest girl of the bunch, adorned in a uniform of blue, not a far cry off from the colors of her hair and eyes, brought her gloved hand to her mouth after she released herself from a stance comparable to Jupiter's. Sailor Mercury's worries and emotions were as open as the books she was so adept to. Her horror at nearly attacking the princess was not difficult to decipher, and did not require a genius to identify.

"Princess, you've arrived," Jupiter finally broke in amidst the silence. "Venus was just telling us how-"

"How you snuck off to Earth again," Mars interrupted. Her tone made Serenity wince, especially after she crossed her arms and had her weight shift onto one leg. Mars's fiery personality and temper made her a force to be reckoned with. Serenity was grateful to have her on her side protecting her, but at times like these when she was on the receiving end of her rage, even at such a lesser extent, was never enjoyable, and this was no exception to that.

"What were you thinking? How many times are you going to go there and disregard the rules until you stop?"

"I-"

"What is it going to take you to get you to understand just how dangerous this is? Are we going to have to wait for you to break your royal neck or for something or something else to injure you without us there to shield you for you to realize the relevance of what we say?"

"I never meant for-"

Once again, like Sailor Jupiter, Serenity was cut off by Mars. "You never do, but that does not mean you are unaware of the rules and the repercussions not only on you when you endanger yourself in such a manner, but also your mother, the kingdom, the people, and even us. Too much is at risk when you decide to traipse off to that planet. And for what? To survey some plants? It is not worth the gamble."

Inwardly Serenity recoiled at the wording even though she did not expect Mars or anyone else to fully grasp.

"Mars, I think she understands now," Mercury interjected, her tone like a cool wave of water ready to douse the burning words Mars had to offer. Yet, sometimes water was unable to fully put the flames out, only reduce them.

"No. We go through this all the time and it still continues to happen. Either she does not comprehend yet, or she chooses to ignore everything. In either case, I cannot continue to go along with it, and I know you feel the same, so do not deny it," Mars said, indigo eyes flashing from Mercury, to Jupiter, and finally to Venus, only to rest back on Serenity who also hesitantly glanced at each one of them.

"She does prove a point," Venus finally spoke up during the pending pause, stepping forward to join the others, blond hair swishing with her aesthetic movements.

Serenity's breath hitched. Although she and Venus spoke earlier on Earth, it did not go entirely in this direction. _Is this how she actually feels then?_

"Venus! How can you say that?" Jupiter exclaimed, appalled that their leader who was so close to Serenity would openly agree with Mars during one of her upturned tempers in front of the princess so blatantly.

"She does Jupiter, and if you honestly think about it, I am sure you agree too. You would not be a Sailor Scout and her guardian if you considered otherwise." Another pause of silence flowed until Jupiter reluctantly nodded, knowing it would be close to tipping a jolt of lightning through Serenity. After that point, Jupiter did not look into her eyes. Serenity also found that Mercury was looking at the ground instead of her as well.

_They all feel this way then? Am I that much of a problem?_ Her lips pressed tightly together forcing herself to keep any tears ready to form at bay. Mars with those sorts of thoughts did not completely jar Serenity, but Venus, Jupiter and even Mercury?

Mars stepped forward before Serenity. "I cannot allow the future of the Moon to be destroyed." Another step was taken in her advancement ahead. "Most important of all, I refuse to allow danger to prevail and take the life of my foolish princess who seeks it out on a forbidden planet, when I have the ability to guard her as I vowed I would." Much to Serenity's surprise, Mars knelt down on the ground. "I promised to keep you safe with my life Princess, so I ask you to please allow us to do our duty and shield you here on the Moon where we can best procure your safety. I could never forgive myself if you are injured because I was not there to protect you as I swore."

_Mars_, Serenity thought taken aback at the sudden change of mood and for what Mars was pronouncing to her. A wave of guilt washed over Serenity when she noticed that Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury were also kneeling. They really did care for her. They loved and protected her, and were willing to lay their lives down for her, and Serenity knew that she was willing to do the same for them if it ever called for it.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused, although an apology may not be enough. I realize all you each do for me, and I know you want to protect me, and that I do not make it easy for you to fulfill such tasks. I do not intend to endanger myself or cause so many problems for you. I only wanted to experience Earth, not worry you or give you further work to tend to. I will be more careful from now on, I promise. And thank you. Thank you for worrying over me and staying by my side as you do. No one could have more faithful friends stand beside them."

The girls rose from the floor, smiles painted on their faces. "We will always stand by your side, Princess. That will never change." Venus said with her kindhearted smile that Serenity always favored and welcomed.

"That is right," Mercury added with Jupiter and Mars nodding in addition.

"Thank you," Serenity whispered, throat tight and eyes misting over.

Venus, noting the princess was thrown into an emotional state and did not want to submit to its effects, decided to steer their conversation to a more positive one to take their minds off such a serious episode. "Serenity and I were discussing that since today's events cut into our plans for the agenda established that we could-"

"Oh!" Mercury exclaimed, moving over to a table where a stack of books rested. "We could continue with Princess Serenity's studies! There is still plenty of time to cover the material I had planned for today! What a wonderful idea Venus!"

Serenity, Venus, Jupiter, and even Mars all exchanged glances after looking at Mercury's beaming face. Apparently even the girl genius could misapprehend. All the girls, save Mercury, groaned simultaneously.

Mercury blinked. "What is it? Is it something I said?"

_Studying? So much for reaching Jupiter first._ Serenity sighed softly, though the corners of her mouth curved upward. All four of the scouts started squabbling incoherently. Each one's words were lost by another. _Just another day on the Moon._ With no one's attention drawn on her, Serenity opened one of her hands which had been casually resting at her side. Two knotted blades of grass securely hidden in her palm were visible only to her. _Someday_, she thought wistfully.


	2. A Turn in the Courtyard

Chapter Two: A Turn in the Courtyard

_Clang. Clang. Clang!_

The clash of metal on metal sung in the air. Light glinted off two shining blades fueled with no other purpose but to overcome the other. A flash flared emulated by another. The sun's rays caressed the double-edged blades, flourishing their dangerous allurement with illuminating incandescence that would undoubtedly astound any swordsman. The wild captivation was not lost on the duo wielding the weapons. Their movements were filled with such precision and so in tune with the luring swords that they approximated more as attachments to their limbs, or additional appendages altogether more so then mere items for one to grasp.

The two men absorbed in a power struggle of blades and their own strength both flew back from each other with an omnipotent force only for one to lunge at the other in mercurial succession as a dusky blur. A hefty whoosh assailed as the blade whirled, slashing at the target obstruction of a person who just barely managed to react in time to deflect the blow. Cool steel met clouded midnight in a gaze lasting only moments but what surreptitiously acted as a lifetime in a burst for them. Lids concealed the sky-like orbs for but a simple blink. The trance between the two opponents ruptured. A jab ripped through the wind as penance for that inane second forfeited to re-collect. The larger of the two swords took the impact in lieu of the flesh of the man it was intended for, a grunt emerging from the back of his throat in his persistence to perpetuate. Another jab ensued to be deviated once more. Several more clangs oscillated, melded with the crunching of grass from the shuffling of two pairs of boots. When one pair stepped back, the other would tread forward. When one swiveled to the side, the other would follow. The game for the upper hand extended with neither still prevailing to outmaneuver the other.

Raven and snowy locks tousled with the breeze, two onyx capes flapped around the masculine frames which were seized in a life threatening dance of brawn and skill against brawn and skill, both eager to ensnare the other to the pits of demise. Strike after strike commenced, the test of their endurance straining with the percussion of each. Lean and shadowy as he was, the raven-haired man's body still remained taut and robust, his muscle tone obviously provisioning ample fortitude to be more then apt enough to exhibit compatibility with the adversary he was engaged in combat with. If the display of his strength was still scrupled by his lean physique then his velocity profited from it could not credibly be refuted as he managed to dart this way and that, fortuitously missing narrow strikes. Another slash another parry, another strike another bash, the attacks from both parties were infinite.

With the vehemence of a fulminating cyclone, the smaller of the blades sailed through the air with the resolution to impair its competitor irremediably. It smashed against its match with a dauntless blitz, the provincial clang of it palpitating in the air. A caustic jolt pulsated up the man's arm from his hand cleaving to his defensive sword, the fuller of his blade only able to entrap a fraction of the shock searing through it from the shorter blade's violation. Two steps backward were administered in the pursuit to overcome the accumulating lead-like weight descending to his weapon the further the fight raged on.

A mocking howl emanated from the owner of the condensed blade which was still pointed at the darker man who was purged of any movements at the resonance. "Is that the optimal peak of your potential, Prince? Tch. How disappointing. I expected more from you but I suppose that was my own folly." Words as acrimoniously as they were arranged in their sentences out loud, they were spoken so collectedly and smoothly in a tone that lacked any adherence and correlation to the given topic.

_Kunzite_, the name reverberated in the far corners of the prince's mind. _You go too far._

Kunzite, one of the four generals who served the Prince of Earth, Endymion, was not only the oldest of the bunch, but also the most refined and best swordsman. His control could tread at an even pace among some of the most extreme measures while his blade could ravage at a carnal magnitude against the miscreants who were asinine enough to dare cross his path. Aside from the other three generals, Prince Endymion was one of the few who were either valorous or ludicrous enough to endeavor traversing a blade with him. Sparring was a frequent occurrence between the two men as well as the tapping of Kunzite's knowledge to seep into the prince during such times which turned into their swordplay lessons. The two tested their abilities to their straining points just before their fraying could snap completely.

The shorter blade dropped marginally. Milky white strands of hair billowed around his face, sporadically obscuring the patent steely gaze. A terse scoff rebuffed, Kunzite's body turned, a mere gander over his shoulder was all he bestowed the prince. "Due to your enervated state we will discontinue this lesson. That is all for today."

_No. That is not all! We are not through yet._ A snarl reaped in Endymion's chest like a feral growl. His grip on the hilt of his sword tightened, body lurching forward with his blade marked for one man alone. _Never turn your back, Kunzite. Was that not also a lesson you provided?_ The blade arched loftily above Endymion's head plummeting down for the final blow.

_Clang_!

Blade met blade. In place of a victory cry, a growl erupted from the prince's throat. Hazy grey orbs glinted, meeting square with Endymion's. _Kunzite_, he interfered teeth barred.

Kunzite had spun around so expeditiously that not even Endymion could have anticipated it. A chortle scarcely audible somehow seized him, provoking him to survey Kunzite's face. There he found a smirk which made the prince's jaw tighten when he envisaged the verity of the circumstances. _He was expecting this. He had this planned all along!_

Not only did Kunzite block his prince's attack, but he tapped into a reserved pool of vigorous prowess, thrusting Endymion back. Stumbling, Endymion lost his foothold further and staggered to keep his balance from the unheralded momentum. Kunzite advanced a step forward, his body stance adroitly positioned for another onrush, the smirk still conspicuous on his lips. His head offered a bantam jerk in a mock of a nod, a signal for the prince to aggress if he dared. Endymion's eyes narrowed, the drive to defeat his opponent surged through his veins, a new tenacity washing over him. Any introspection of his stiffening arm was pushed aside, momentarily omitted by the propensity to be victorious, his new obstinacy consuming him entirely. Relinquishing to it, Endymion charged at Kunzite, brandishing his blade. He swung his preeminent strike so dynamically that as it jarred Kunzite, it also resonated back to him. Not tarrying after the jolt, Endymion swung again, Kunzite exiguously blocking it. He pivoted at Kunzite's retaliation of a stab, blade parrying to the blow to the side. Another thrust was aimed at Endymion's chest. He blocked it and promptly slashed again.

Swipe after swipe and swing after swing were detonated. They spun and gyrated, advanced and sidestepped, the clashing of their swords and hammering of their hearts emanating as their only tune to follow for their incensed and intricate dance of combat.

Endymion became a frenetic driven force with his onslaught. Every fiber of his being was working together for him to succeed. A wall of stone encompassed Endymion's mind, the battle and concluding it in his favor was all it sanctioned him to centralize on. Each jab and thrust, every minuscule motion, and all his maneuvers fixated on his flourishing convoluted moves and the inclination of deadliness they diffused as a result of the modification in tuning of his brain's current obsession. As dexterous a swordsman as Kunzite was, Endymion was still driving him back. He thrashed at Kunzite thrice more, the potency of his third blow knocking Kunzite's arm and sword ephemerally out and away from his body. A roar of triumph reverberated within Endymion upon unearthing his opportune juncture to execute the battle. The beginnings of a smirk were configuring on his lips. The final strike was administered when Endymion's blade came thrusting at Kunzite's abdomen.

To Endymion's surprise another clang of steel on steel reproduced. _What? _His mind bellowed and eyes widened when Kunzite's sword hindered his. After that, everything supervened in slow motion for Endymion. Kunzite's sword reared back again, clashing Endymion's who was unprepared for another hit. The jolt sent the blade flying out of his hands, and before he even had time to react, a blow pummeled his abdomen, the force of it sending him crashing to the ground with a dull thud. A groan ensued; Endymion picked his head up, his bleary gaze meeting with the double-edged blade pointed at his throat leading back to Kunzite standing over him, cape billowing in the wind. Endymion's head then dropped back to the ground with another muffled thud. "Ugh."

A chuckle hovered in the air resonated from Kunzite with a grin was plastered to his face, sword retracting from the young prince to return to its rightful place in its scabbard. Kunzite's hand clasped Endymion's arm and hoisted him up. "You did well, Master. Your accumulated skills have escalated to commendable proportions since our last contention. I am impressed."

While brushing the dirt off himself Endymion snorted. "Impressed? By what? I lost, remember?"

"You had a great potential of succeeding at it. If you did not succumb so wholly to your biter rage and become so rash as to bank on your overconfidence with your final strike and leave yourself vulnerable for one last attack from your opponent you may have fully profited and reaped in the boons of triumphing."

"That attack would have struck my enemy down."

"Perhaps, but it would also leave you susceptible for one last strike from your enemy too. Your primary goal in battle is to survive first and foremost."

"And leave all the enemies to you?" Endymion queried with a knowing grin.

Kunzite chuckled, clapping the prince on his back. "While it is your duty to focus on surviving for the kingdom, it is my duty to see to it that you need not worry about being the blade that perseveres because I will strike down any enemy bent on an attack. They would have no opportunity to get near you if I still stand."

"May you always stand then, for if I do encounter an enemy, I may fear the worst has happened to you, my friend."

"As if that were likely to take place," Kunzite added chortling with a smug smirk that almost instantly lightened the mood.

Both grinning like young boys, Endymion walked over to his fallen sword. Picking it up by the grip, the coolness of the cross guard brushed over his thumb and index finger. He inspected the sword with a scrutinizing gaze, the gleaming blade of it unscathed and glinting brilliantly in the sun. _No harm done_. The shink of his blade being returned to its scabbard followed until the rain guard prevented any further movement.

Not an extensive distance from where Endymion stood, Kunzite readily tensed. Swiveling in one fluid motion, Kunzite's left side now faced Endymion, his hand already situated on the grip of his sword ready to unsheathe it at a moment's notice. He must have sensed or noticed something Endymion had yet to concede. Kunzite was a master at recognizing potential threats almost immediately. Discerning that Kunzite's sudden modification of mood resulted from latent hazard, a prompting cue saturated into Endymion to also look to where his general was scoping the area out. A figure approached in the distance which both men squinted to see, the blazing sun and pervasive radius blotting out all but the steady ascension of a blurred being. Unease further enveloped them the closer the being progressed. Facial features were not yet evident even with the dwindling span, but the person was clearly a man by the stance and walk as well as the build beneath the rich black and emerald attire adorning the body.

As composed and temperate as Kunzite virtually always persisted, there were infinitesimal cues that indicated to otherwise which were acknowledged instantaneously by Endymion. To a scrutinizing eye, as minor as the signs were, the grip on the hilt of his sword, the way his eyes narrowed, the slight rigidness of his frame, to the stillness he protruded were all finely salient if looked for. These subsidiary signs were what set Endymion off into an offensive mode to prepare for any sort of threat this unidentified person could potentially harbor, as likely or unlikely as those intentions were or were not in the manifestations of existence.

A torpid sigh rolled in, the fine tuning Endymion had on Kunzite's warning signs for trouble were decimated to zone in on Kunzite's hand leaving the hilt. In an instant Endymion's eyes snapped to his. "It is Lord Andrew who approaches," Kunzite calmly stated to his Master's unspoken query hovering in his dusky gaze.

_Lord Andrew?_ Endymion questioned internally. Two striding steps forward, the assessment Kunzite provided of the man approaching proved accurate. Golden hair ruffled with a crisp breeze, the features of the face by then materialized to show none other than Andrew as he drew near the duo.

Andrew was the oldest child and only son of Lord Hansford, one of the nobles who bore strong comradery with Endymion's father. The days of their boyhood were spent together on the periodic calls the Hansfords made and later during their time spent as part of Earth's Royal Family's court. Like their fathers, Andrew and Endymion bore a substantial affinity of goodwill and loyalty. One day when Endymion would ascend to the throne, Andrew was one of the men he would contend to have on his council. Like his generals, Andrew was one of the few Endymion would dare trust with his life. He was doubtless he would never have to anticipate any betrayal from him in any of their days to come.

"Andrew," Endymion called out with a grin. "What on Earth brings you here?"

"Prince Endymion," Andrew replied with a cordial bow once in proximate range to the prince and his guard. "General Kunzite," he then added with a decorous nod in acknowledgment.

"Lord Andrew," Kunzite curtly replied with a respectable bow of his head.

Straightening out, a pleasant smile materialized on Andrew's face. "I thought to pay a visit to the prince and find out the recent going ons in court since my absence."

The Hansfords left their residency in their townhouse some months ago for their country home dwelling for the welfare of Andrew's mother who had been suffering from illness. The physician suggested some country air and time to rest quietly and peacefully away from the hustle and bustle of court to regain her strength. It was scarce that Endymion saw Andrew after that as it was too great a hassle to constantly travel back and forth from the country with the mud laden roads.

"May I suggest a stroll in the castle's courtyard where matters may be covered, or have I interrupted important business? If so, I can return later, if it pleases Your Majesty," Andrew queried looking between the two men.

"Well," Endymion began, looking back to Kunzite, his face somewhat twisted by no doubt how the results of the lesson once again ended with his general prevailing. "We were just engaged in a sparring lesson of sorts-"

"Master, I have matters to discuss with Zoisite as it is. I believe our lesson is concluded for the day and can be resumed at a more agreeable time if you find that to be to your satisfaction?" Kunzite suggested.

"Yes, that would be reasonably sufficient," Endymion replied with a silent gratitude for a break from the bitter outcome of their fight.

Kunzite bowed. "Then I shall take my leave, Master Endymion." With his prince's nod in confirmation, Kunzite departed for the castle, cape and hair billowing in the wind with his assured strides.

"Come," Endymion gestured towards the castle to his friend.

As they began to walk, Andrew spoke up first. "How was training with Kunzite?"

The corner of Endymion's mouth twitched, eyes casting elsewhere, away from Andrew's face to avoid meeting his gaze. "It was…educating," he said wryly, hand nonchalantly rubbing the back of his neck. Having no predilection to go any further on the subject, Endymion decided to steer the conversation in a new direction. "How does your family fare?"

"They are well. My mother's health has stabilized and is prospering now. She and my father have decided for us to return to court shortly and so my sister is quite animated by their choice. When we left, Elizabeth was finally of a adequate age to delight in the events of court, but our departure hindered that opportunity. Now that our family is returning she can partake in the rivalry. My parents soon hope for an advantageous marriage to proceed."

One of Endymion's brows lofted while he stifled a chuckle. "An advantageous marriage for your sister, or for you?"

Out of the corner of Andrew's green eyes he peered at Endymion, a soft, mused chortle seeping from his lips. "Funny. For my sister of course, however, negotiations have been set in motion for my own accordance and engagement matters."

That little, unexpected snippet of information made Endymion's eyebrows rise. "Oh?" It was some time since the Hansfords resolved to undertake their pursuit of a seemly bride for their only son. A woman with a befitting status who would bring a propitious dowry, become a congenial hostess, and set a refined example for the family she would marry into and represent was what they were after. By no means were they in a rabid rush to procure one. Potential brides have been considered for an impending four years now since Andrew was fifteen. To uncover that one may have been selected and preparations were initiated was all too surreal for Endymion.

"Yes. It is with Rita Blake, though it has yet to be officiated, however, the interest in the match by both of our parents has set a conformance for deliberation of plans should the marriage be established. Lady Rita and I have convened on more than one occasion since the makings of our family's motivation for our union. Future gatherings have also been constituted. Those are enough reasons alone for me to speculate that Lady Rita is to be my wife. It is only a matter of time until it is officiated and announced."

"You are sure?" Endymion asked incredulously. The lengths which Andrew's parents already went on the undertakings took him off guard.

Andrew nodded. "Yes. The time to tie the knot seems to be on the horizon."

"How miserable. My sympathies to you, my friend," Endymion said unable to retain his grimace.

Of all the possibilities he expected to hear from his childhood friend, it was not the bout of sniggering which wended. "Does it prove to be that horrendous to you, Prince Endymion? I do not find the situation so extensively detrimental. Lady Rita is an agreeable woman and a fitting match. She is from a good family and will make a decent wife and mother one day."

Endymion scoffed his boot kicking a rock in his path, sending it scouring across the courtyard. "Maybe so, but is it so pivotal to consider such things now?"

"Now?" Andrew repeated. "These proceedings have been in motion for years. In fact, yours have been fluctuating since your birth. How is this all sudden to you now after all this time? Do you abhor the idea of marriage that intensely?"

Endymion rubbed his forehead; the makings of a headache were on their way. "It is not that I loathe it. The precedence of ascertaining a suitable bride is not lost on me, but are we not granted the opportunity to live before making such a commitment?"

"To live first?" Andrew crowed, "Forgive me, My Prince, but what is it that we have been doing all these years if not living? I gather we have been relinquished an ample amount of continuance for being bachelors, far more than most are advantageous enough acquire. How much longer do you expect to withstand? Does bachelorhood appeal to you that tremendously?" Endymion exhaled, no words offered for any other sort of reciprocation. "Younger than us have wed and fathered children. We grow older by the second, and unlike the people of the Moon, our lifespan is consequential."

"Do not remind me of them in affairs such as these," Endymion grumbled. The Moon people were another acrimonious subject all on their own. The animosity which came with uttering their mere subsistence alone in a conversation was irrefutable, from the ones who defended the Moon people's reputations to the others who credited them as an abomination. No one could ever win when conversing about their kind and this was most certainly not an instant in which Endymion was willing to dig into the controversy of them at all.

A knowing smile came to Andrew's face on Endymion's rotten mood about the betrothal topic. "There has been more dissension on your marital status and the candidates to rectify that current position." Endymion glowered providing a materialized visual conformation for Andrew's accusation. "Are your parents still bickering over the pros and cons of their far-flung nominees?"

A gangling, drawn out pause superseded. Endymion dimly surveyed the castle looming ahead of them, his eyes vacant and distant, not fully taking in the grand structure of it. The vast greenery around it never reached him, nor the structures which comprised of his dubbed home. Andrew was about to open his mouth until the prince finally ruptured the bout of silence. "If only it were that. I did not expect foresee decisions to spring for a few more years, but there have been modifications. Everything they consistently remarked on was of the future in all their discussions. There is no more future tense in their wordings. The way they now verbalize is as if they will soon have contracts underway to settle compromises at any given time."

"Do you suspect you know who the bride is to be?"

To the courtyard they descended. Their steps reverberated with each they took, the scuffing never quite reaching their ears. There was another prolonged response, Endymion's eyes no longer distant but obscure and dark with a swirling mass of a profound despondency lurking in their depths. He cleared his throat, voice still coming out low and strained. "It seems probable that it will be Lady Hina."

"Lady Hina? That is welcoming is it not? You both know one another reasonably well so you would not be complete strangers in an arranged marriage as so many often are. She is also a beautiful and bright young woman and her heritage is from a strong family. She will make a fine bride, if I may be so bold."

"A fine bride for any aristocrat aside from me," Endymion lowly stated. "I have known Lady Hina near as long as I have you, Andrew. Marrying her…well, it would be like marrying you." He admitted, face contorted in disdain. With that said both men grimaced at the crude and revolting thought of it.

"What do you plan to do about the matter?"

A scoff rebuffed, scowl eminent on the young prince's handsome features. "Do? There is nothing. Surely you realize that. I wish it was within my limits to direct." One of Endymion's hands raked through his hair, the already windswept mass became even more untidy. "Lord Kusaka has been a stately supporter of my father through the years. He is an upholding man in the kingdom and descends from a powerful and well respected family. It was always likely that Lady Hina would be considered. The union would bring further patronage from the Kusaka descent as well as from their affiliates, and many of the people would accept the prospect of Hina becoming their future queen." Exhaling, Endymion's shoulders slumped. "If it is my parent's decision for her to be my bride, then I am duty bound to honor them and wed her."

If it was within Endymion's power he would have challenged the decision to the bitter end. Hina was an acquaintance of his, but nothing more, and would never likely ascend to more than that either. As well as they would be capable of cooperating, the marriage would be bound to end in disaster and result in both their miseries. Endymion was not inclined or disposed to hurt Hina in any form, but if they were to wed he was convinced that given time many of his resolute actions would damage her by accumulating and chipping away at her until all that would remain would be a shell of an under loved woman and her reluctant husband forced to spend the rest of their hollowed days together.

"Is there no one else you can persuade them to favor instead?"

"None I particularly regard over another comes to mind. The only-"

"Prince Endymion. Lord Andrew," a dulcet voice broke in, both men's heads snapping to the source of it. The frame of a woman pulled out of a curtsey. A curtain of thick ebony waves served as her hair, spilling over her shoulders and down her back, meshing with the pitch black of her simple, unembellished dress which was covered by a white apron around her waist. Two years ago Endymion rescued the young woman from a near death cataclysm and afterwards offered her a place at the castle. Ever since, Beryl worked as a servant there, but that was a tale for another day.

"Ah, Beryl," Endymion addressed the servant girl. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Their eyes locked. Her thick lashes fluttered with a blink, and a faint presence of a smile was pertinent on her pink lips until she took an intake of breath to respond. Her words were clearly spoken, but her voice had a low ring with a lingering softness interlaced. "His Majesty was informed of Lord Andrew's arrival and wishes a word with him, Prince Endymion."

Andrew and Endymion exchanged glances, resulting in Endymion's shrug. "His Highness must wish for news of my father," Andrew concluded.

"It seems so."

"I had best seek his audience at once." Andrew bowed and rotated on his heel to veer in the opposite direction to meet with the King of the Earth as requested, his boots emitting scuffing resonances with his steps.

"Oh, Andrew!" Endymion called out causing his friend to halt and turn around. "You will agree to stay at the castle as a guest, will you not?"

"Of course, Prince Endymion."

With a satisfied grin, Endymion nodded, indicating for Andrew to best be off to the king. At least Endymion would be provided with some pleasant deviations from his betrothal issues other than only swordplay with Kunzite which he still had yet to master. "Beryl," Endymion said, looking back to the raven-haired woman still in his presence.

"Yes, My Lord?" She inquired.

"Would you kindly prepare a room for Lord Andrew for his stay here?"

"Of course, My Lord. Is there anything else you would have me do?"

"No, that is all. Thank you." With another curtsy, Beryl departed at the prince's cue, thick hair waving with her movements until the black blur of her retreating form vanished from Endymion's sight altogether. Once alone in the courtyard Endymion's shoulders slumped and a bedraggled sigh escaped from him.

Yet again Endymion blundered in besting Kunzite, and was unable to free himself of his stress in their vigorous workout. Andrew returned and was to be engaged of all things. And he, he was to marry a woman and an old friend he was bound to send to ruins. As Endymion's eyes remained closed, one of the fundamental problems stemming into a majority of his other ones, such as his tenseness and his lack of will to wed, danced before him without a care to his sanity. A swirling mist blotted most out from his sight but he could make out the figure of a woman, although no detail other than that was distinguishable. Her delicate hand reached out to him, and he lurched to grasp it, somehow understanding that whoever she may be, she was precious, and she needed him as he needed her. He needed her touch. He needed the soundness of mind that she was safe with him. He needed _her_. But first of all, he needed to reach her, and just as every time before when he envisioned and dreamed of her, when their fingertips were about to touch he could never get any closer. Their bodies were ripped apart, and the last he saw was the fleeting image of her outstretched hand still reaching for him though the mist as she was taken away.

Endymion's eyes snapped open. His heart was pounding as if he'd woken from a nightmare, which he sometimes did when those miserable images plagued him at night. He swallowed hard, fist pounding the wall behind him so violently that a shooting pain seared through it. _Every time_, he thought. _Every time I lose her. Why?_

His eyes rolled up until he pulled his body away from the wall. Endymion needed to find a way to clear his head to receive time away from everyone and his duties, if only for a few minutes. Without hesitation his fluid strides pulled him out of the courtyard to venture onto some of their vast land at his disposal where he could collect his thoughts and hopefully suppress tantalizing thoughts of _her_.

* * *

**Everyone, thank you for your reviews, I love receiving and reading them, and thank you for reading this story.**

**Sssh.** – Not sure if this was soon enough, but I tried. Thank you, I am very glad you like it. :D

**tryntee13** – Thank you, I am glad you like it.

**moon-angel-princess** – It may not be as soon as I hoped I would find the time to update, but I made it. :) Thank you!

**Riauna **– Thanks! Hope it will continue to keep your interest.

**Expensive Perfection** – Thank you very much!

**midnight blue08** – Ah, that is to come to pass soon, and thank you.

**lovelyl** – Thank you and I hope that you will enjoy the direction it goes in.


End file.
